Toshiro's Moon and Momo's Sun Comes One
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: I am sorry but i suck at this part there will be lots of lemons in every chatper
1. Dirty Dreams?

_**Toshiro's Moon & Momo's Sun Comes One**_

**By: Toshiro Kiryu**

**Warning! Lemon or lemons are in every chapter don't view unless you want to see Toshiro and Momo in Love in every way possible.**

**Chapter One**

**?Dirty Dreams?**

Toshiro was walking along the human world thinking of Momo. He kept seeing the images of her black hair finally out of that bonnet. However the way imagined her bonnet off was him taking it off and holding her close to him. He couldn't help himself Momo was filling every single thought he had and then has bumped into Ichigo he saw in his mind Momo and him having sex.

"Toshiro, I mean Caption Hitsugaya what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked being worried since Toshiro is never in human world unless there is something going on.

Toshiro raises his eyebrow at the non-respect way of addressing him, but quickly settles down since he corrected himself. "Aren't I allowed to walk around the human world to think? If I'm not then I would love to see the rule that says I can't."

Ichigo not wanting or wishing to get Toshiro mad, simply said "Alright let me know if something comes up." Then he disappeared.

Toshiro continues his walk along a small but nice river stream in the area and he sees Rangiku staring out into the woods ahead of her and she mumbles "Silent, stupid, foolish, smartass." and Toshiro moves to be right beside her and says "Who is a silent, stupid, foolish, smartass?"

Rangiku jumps because Toshiro scared her and she turns to face him and sees that Toshiro's mind is elsewhere so she says flatly "Nobody, ugh I-i-i-i think I will go bye caption." and she disappears but Toshiro didn't care.

Toshiro sat down by the bank of the river and watched the water ripple from the wind caressing its light touch upon the water. Toshiro then sighs and falls back to lay on the ground and when he does he is greeted by a cheerful and happy Momo. Toshiro quickly gets up and uncontrollably against his will he pulled her to him and gave her hug while breathing in her scent which to him somehow always smelled of strawberries, vanilla, and roses. He quickly pulled away too blushing and she was too but she was now smiling bigger than before. "Momo I'm happy to see you're out and well." Toshiro said with utter discomfort because he had a lot he wanted to say and do with her but couldn't.

Momo was utterly astonished by the action that had just transpired between them too but she was more than welcoming it because she had loved Toshiro since they were kids. "I know. Shiro-chan, I was wondering could you umm help me with something." Momo spoke the first part loud but calm and the rest she spoke with a mumble which annoyed Toshiro.

Toshiro smiles and says "Of course I don't mind. What is it that you wish for me to help with." He wanted to make Momo smile and see her happy. However, something was worrying him about what she would need his help on.

Momo was being very shy and well she lost her nerve because she needed his help but the help she needed he couldn't give without her spilling the surprise. She quickly managed to get a good lie in her head she said "I need your help with some ice roses?" she had to smack her hand while she said that to keep Toshiro from catching her lie.

Toshiro heard but because his eyes were gazing at well all of Momo not necessarily her hand I might add he noticed the smack when she told him and he knew she was lying but he did not comment on it because he trusted her. "Ice roses?" Toshiro asked perplexed as to why she picked that to lie with but none the less playing along. Plus he loved the fact she blushed every time she lied or did anything around him and he wanted to kiss her then but still didn't understand the new urges to be with his long time friend in such a way.

Momo stood calm but her heart was racing because she was holding Toshiro's hand and although he was winter incarnate he felt perfectly warm to her yet she knew her skin although she was considered to be summer incarnate her body would feel like ice to him, which would make him happy because he despises all things hot. "Well, Rukia likes to find roses made of pure ice but she doesn't know where to look for them." Momo smiled but didn't look into his aqua blue eyes.

Toshiro smiles and thinks realizing that Rukia did like ice rose made of Hyōrinmaru's ice because it never melts unless Toshiro does it or dies. "Very well-"Toshiro pulls Hyōrinmaru out and says "Reign over the frosted frozen sky!" and a giant water ice dragon appears and does what Toshiro mentally asked of him and created several ice roses for Momo but he knew she would give them to Rukia anyway to cover her lie. "There you are bed-wetter Momo." He said and called her to tease her.

Momo blushed and then she yelled "Don't call me that Shiro-chan!"

Suddenly Toshiro moved behind Momo and started calling out "Bed-wetter Momo, bed-wetter Momo." and Momo gets mad and then she felt something rubbing her butt and it happen to be Toshiro subconsciously rubbing her while teasing her. Momo instinctively she turns with her eyes shut and shouts "Spiritual bitch slap!" as she smacks Toshiro and he stumbles back.

"What was that for Momo?" Toshiro asked angrily because he had no idea that he was rubbing her butt, but then he soon saw where his hand must have been based on where he stumbled back and he blushed a bright red and turned around away from her so she wouldn't notice.

Momo was so shocked that she hurt Toshiro but she began to think _**"Oh my god! Was Toshiro the one rubbing my butt? Or was it just me too close to his hand and moving? Or maybe it was all in my mind and I overreacted?" **_Momo after thinking realized in her thoughts that it was not Toshiro and it was in her mind but little did she know it was Toshiro. "I'm sorry for slapping you Shiro-chan." Momo said with sincerity. Then Momo took hold of Toshiro's hand and they walked down the river bank together.

Toshiro walked with her in silence and then he sees a walkway to out of town back into a special forest that Toshiro found one day when he was in the human world. "Momo lets go to the forest I have something I want to show you." Toshiro said. Then he took Momo and ran at a speed that was almost too fast for Momo to keep up with.

Momo was trying to keep up with him and she asked "Why the rush Shiro-chan? Also, what is it that you want me to see Toshiro?" Momo, although she loved spinning time with Toshiro the man she loved since she was kid and always would, was worried that she wouldn't be able to finish her surprise for Toshiro's birthday.

They arrives in an open field with roses of red, blue, white, black, purple, pink, green, and even cross colored ones filled the area. There was a small lake in a perfect circle of the purest water either of them seen in their lives. Some arctic foxes and wolves were playing there too. The two of them sat down and watch them all play. Momo just by a force of habit sat so close to Toshiro that she could rest her head on his chest, which she in fact did do so. Toshiro couldn't resist his instinct to rub her back with his hand as if he were comforting her.

Time passed and they both left together and then Momo left Toshiro after saying "I will see you tomorrow Shiro-chan." Then Toshiro left back to his room back in the Soul Society.

He lied down on his bed and fell to sleep then started to dream a dream that no one would ever think of the caption of the 10th squad Toshiro Hitsugaya would ever dream about.

_Toshiro was walking along the forest of some place he has never been to and then he saw Momo standing straight in front of him wearing only a two piece swimsuit that was supper tight and her breast could easily pop right out. Her bottom piece was like a thong and made her look super sexy. "Momo." Was all Toshiro got out before Momo kissed him on the lips and he of course kissed her back with lots of passion. _

_The next thing Toshiro knew he was taking her bikini of her and laid her down to grass and started to kiss her neck, while his hands were busy playing with breasts to make her nipples has hard has diamonds. Momo let out moans and Toshiro then moved his mouth to her breasts and took his time savoring the taste of her, not ever wanting to stop._

_Toshiro slid one of his hands down to her legs and caressed them while moving slowly to her waist to get rid of that annoying thong in which she was wearing. When he removed it, he found that she was hot and wet ready for him and stuck two fingers in her and began to move them in and out, in and out, and in and out listening to Momo's moan of pure pleasure. Toshiro kept suckling her breast has he moved his fingers while Momo was arching her hips closer to his fingers meeting every push while she moaned out her his name 'Tos-s-shiro Toshiro Shiro-chan." _

_Toshiro was then pushed onto his back suddenly naked and Momo was on top of him kissing him. She soon moved to his neck and began to suck and playfully nip at it and Toshiro couldn't bare the onslaught of pleasure just her touch was doing to him and he called out her name "Momo Momo Momo." She moved lower to chest and began to like him and his nipples and he was so hard he that he would burst. She moved lower to where she was at his erect penis and began to jack it off slowly at first then faster. Toshiro was chanting her name over and over not believing her skill with what to do with him, but then she licked the head of his penis and he almost cum right then and there. The next the she did was that she started to suck him and Toshiro fell and he was trying to hold in his cum but her mouth was giving him unspeakable pleasure that he he came in her mouth and she swallowed it all while sucking him just a little while longer before she stopped sucking him._

_When Momo went back up to kiss him he kissed back with a deep passionate kiss that allowed their tongues to play and he turn her over and positioned himself to enter her. He looked at her with possessive, lust, loving, and passionate eyes that were pleading for her to allow him in. _

_Momo seeing this gave him a nod and he enter her, he gave her long and deep kiss that muffled out a scream and he continued to move in out and she began to moan out is pure ecstasy at this pain that she never wanted to stop. Momo chanted his name has he did hers while plunged in her deeper and deeper and faster and faster. He kept moving while began to have multiple orgasms. Momo then moved to where he was laying while she rode him moving up and down. Toshiro couldn't believe how much pleasure was happening then he reached his climax and he burst inside of her causing their juices to collide with each other then Momo fell onto his chest but did not let him remove his penis from her. _

_They were covered is sweat and Momo well, her hair had some of Toshiro's semen in and they said at the exact same time "I love you for the past, for now, and for always." Then they kissed one more time._

Then Toshiro woke up and he sighed, wishing so desperately that the dream was true. Toshiro looked around his room and noticed that he had such a dream that his penis not popped out of his pants but fire his cum onto the ceiling which he would have to clean up before some nosey lieutenant finds it and start rumors again.

Mean while Momo had just finished her decorations for Toshiro's birthday surprise party and she fell asleep and had the same exact dream has Toshiro at the same exact time.

Airplane bound to death landing on people Rangiku Matsumoto


	2. Toshiro's Birthday Surprize Or Momo's ?

_**Toshiro's Moon & Momo's Sun Comes One**_

**By: Toshiro Kiryu**

**Warning! Lemon or lemons are in every chapter don't view unless you want to see Toshiro and Momo in Love in every way possible. **

**One more thing chapter length will vary upon me being lazy and on what kind of lemons and the plot plus I might get into arguments with the characters for no reason about how it will go so be warned it might take longer than planned for each chapter but I will try my best to get one up at least every two months at latest but no guarantees.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Toshiro's Birthday Surprise Or Is It Momo's Surprise?**

Toshiro fell asleep soon after he woke up from the very intense dream about Momo. He then woke up again and it happened to be December 20th his birthday. Toshiro rather hated his birthday because no one really remembers his birthday. People think Christmas first then Toshiro's birthday. He got out of bed and cleaned his mess with great speed. Then Toshiro left to his office to do the annoying paperwork that Rangiku Matsumoto should be doing.

Time passed has he was doing the paperwork, meanwhile Momo went to see Rukia and Byakuya who were supposed to be helping her with her subzero diamond statue with blood ruby eyes that would look like Hyōrinmaru himself. Plus, she wanted to give Rukia the ice rose anyway. Momo continued towards the meeting place and then Byakuya said "Lieutenant Momo we have your item ready." And Rukia said "It took us awhile to do it but we did and…. Oh my! Are those ice roses?!" Rukia asked has she began to take the roses from Momo.

"Yes they are and thank you so much for helping me the gift. Do you think Shiro-chan will like it?" Momo replied very worried that Toshiro would not like it.

Byakuya and Rukia looked at each other and then smiled. They turned to face her and spoke calmly while their heads were wondering if Momo would express her feeling for Toshiro on his Birthday. "We're sure that he will love it. They said at the same time that made them both blush.

Meanwhile back at the 10th division Toshiro was still doing the paper work and then his llieutenant Rangiku came in and said "Why are you working?"

"Because, somebody doesn't do their share of the work and the work just wants and needs to be done." Toshiro replied as he continued to sign his name on pieces of paper.

Rangiku seemed to be sad but she quickly thought of an idea to get Toshiro and Momo together but she needed him to be with Momo today first to get her point across. "You need to go see Momo. She has been looking all over for you."

Toshiro smiled and then said "Fine, I will go see her but you have to do the rest of the paperwork." Toshiro gets up to leave her behind.

"But…" was all Rangiku got out before she was left alone with all the paperwork.

Momo is carrying her gift back to her house that is decorated for Toshiro's surprise party and she sees Toshiro walking along the walls of the fifth division. Momo quickly jumps over the wall back to her place and wraps the present up and then walks out off her place to bump right into Toshiro and her gift falls out of her arms and lands into Toshiro's hands.

"What might this be?" Toshiro asked as if he didn't already know.

Momo blushes and says 'Its part one of your birthday present."

Toshiro smiles and opens his gift to see a small replica of Hyōrinmaru made of subzero diamond and it has blood ruby eyes. Toshiro was kind of expecting the sculpture to come alive and talk with him.

Toshiro just stared at the gift for a long time and Momo began to think he didn't like and started to have tears leak down her face. Toshiro noticed this and then he instantly said "Momo I love it_" then he hugged her tight and quickly let go because every time he touched her he began to have an erection "But this is just part one of your gift?" Toshiro although he was quick to understand everybody and their motives but Momo was a never-ending mystery for him that he loved.

Momo instantly then began to cheer up and then blushed because part 3 of the gift will permanently alter their friendship in very loving ways. "Well Shiro-chan it is and part two isn't ready so I will get you some watermelon ice cream." Momo then drags Toshiro off to the ice-cream shop.

Not too far from the Rangiku happen to hear them and she then devised a plan to have Momo take Toshiro too a world of pure heaven for him and that he would finally express his feelings for Momo.

Toshiro and Momo arrive at the ice-cream shop and get some watermelon flavor ice cream in which Momo refused to let Toshiro pay for on his birthday.

Momo returns to the table with the ice cream and then begins to lick hers while Toshiro holds his, just staring at her. Momo notices and blushes then says "Do I have some ice cream on my face?"

Toshiro instantly becomes aware that he was caught staring and he says "No I was just day dreaming." Which he was in way day dreaming about kissing Momo and doing a few other things with her.

Toshiro starts to lick his ice cream and Momo sees Rangiku and notices her trying to get to her. "Shiro-chan I will be right back don't move anywhere okay?"

Toshiro seemed curious about what's going on but decided to ignore it and just nodded as Momo left to see Rangiku.

"Well you finally came over." Rangiku spoke but she wasn't mad she was more amused which made Momo wonder she was up to.

"Sorry, but what do you need?" Momo said.

Rangiku smiled a devilishly wicked grin and then Momo knew something was up, "Why you are just going to let Caption Toshiro Hitsugaya clean you up that's all."

"What do you-"before she could finish her sentence she was carried off by Rangiku and back into Toshiro's bedroom covered in watermelon ice cream. "Rangiku what-" she was interrupted my Rangiku telling her what to do and she blushed but she agreed with her perfectly.

Meanwhile, Toshiro got up from his seat and looked around for Momo then Rangiku showed up out of breath. "Caption something horrible has happened to Momo."

Toshiro gripped Rangiku around her wrists so tight that they began to bleed "Where is she?" he roared out of anger that he wasn't there with her and out of concern for whatever happened.

Rangiku was not expecting his grip to be so tight and leaked a few tears out and she said "She's back at the 10th Division building in your room."

Toshiro left in a hurry without apologizing to Rangiku and when he go there he saw Momo naked and covered with watermelon ice cream 3 things happened at one. 1 he blushed so red that his face could have been a ruby. 2 he thought he was having one of his naughty dreams again. 3 he had a huge erection and if it weren't for the robes he was wearing he she would have saw it instantly.

"Sorry I got a little dirty. Could you help clean me up?" Momo thought he was going to get some towels but instead what he did surprised her and him.

He started to lick the ice cream off of her and she sighed from his touch and she couldn't believe what he was doing. He carefully licked off the ice cream while she started to pull his robe off and she managed to get the top part off of him before he laid her onto his bed and licked her slowly around her face kissing every spot and went to her neck doing the same thing while listening to her moans he licked and began to suck on her neck. "Toshiro?!" the fact that she said his name the right way for the first time made him even more enthusiastic about what he was going to do but he decided to take it so slow that she will beg for him.

She moans and begins to come wet from his touch and he was sending pure cool and fiery and electric pulsations into her that was making her wanting more. Toshiro cleaned her off slowly leaving her breasts and pussy still covered in the ice cream and Toshiro thought he loved watermelon ice cream before, now he has found the secret ingredient to it. He never again would have watermelon ice cream without her.

Toshiro kissed Momo on her lips and let his hand carefully trace lines along her breast causing her to moan out in pure joy. "Do you like this?" Toshiro asked Momo has he begun to suck on her neck. Momo was having trouble answering his question because he was giving her to much to moan out and when she could speak he sealed her words off with deep and passionate kiss that was taking her over and beyond the edge of pleasure.

"Yes! Dear god, please don't stop Toshiro!" Momo cried out and Toshiro's self control was beginning to fade quickly. Momo started to grind against his erected penis making him moan out in pure delight.

Toshiro was ready to lick the ice cream off her breasts and he trailed kisses down her neck and began licking the ice cream off her breasts as he kissed them. Momo was moaning greatly and Toshiro finally finished licking her breasts he stayed at them and began to suck on them deeply has Momo moved one of her hands to his pants and slowly slid them of his body leaving him in his ocean blue silk boxers.

"Toshiro! Please, I beg of you to stop teasing me and do me!" she moaned out while he was sucking her deeply. Toshiro's erection reached so high up at the 3rd time of her saying his name right that it started to tear at the seams of his boxers. Momo saw this and began to massage his cock through the clothing and then she kissed his neck.

Momo pushed Toshiro onto the bed while she pulled his boxers off to see him fully. For the first time ever, Toshiro looked vulnerable to her, so innocent, sweet, pure, good, and sexy. She let her eyes trail over him and she looked at his penis she thought "**Toshiro is huge! His penis must be at least 13 inches. I am going to have to measure his penis one day!" **she moved to be on top off him kissing him with deep kisses that let them play with each other tongues and taste each while her hand traced lines along his chest and she moved her hand to his erected penis and began to massage it. She moved her lips to his neck and she continued to stroke him. Toshiro moaned and whimpered "Momo!" and she pushed her hand faster causing Toshiro to moan has she began to lick his chest. She went to his nipples and began to lick them to and nip at them as she pumped him hard. She went lower to kiss is six pack and nipped at them too before reached her target. She licked his penis from the bottom to the head while hearing him moan out in pleasure. She then took him into her mouth and began to suck him slowly at first listening to his response. Toshiro moaned out in pleasure still not believing how she could give him this much pleasure.

Toshiro was coming restless under the onslaught of pleasure from Momo's mouth that was sucking on him hard and fast now. "M-M-Momo I'm going to-"his words were cut off when he came into her mouth. She swallowed all that she could but some spilled out for he had too much. Momo then stopped sucking him and Toshiro was saddened by the loss of pleasure and then Momo stuck his penis in between her breasts and began to massage it has she licked the head of his penis that was still cumming. She continued to move and then she moved back to kiss him. Toshiro kissed her deeply letting his tongue explore her mouth and her tongue in his. Momo took his penis in her hand and began to set on him allowing him to enter her but the moment Toshiro felt her heat above his penis he quickly turned her over. "I'm sorry Momo but I cant wait any longer." He said has pushed right into her, taking her virginity and she screamed at first which made Toshiro worry that he hurt her but he noticed her scream turning into a moan. He pushed in and out of her going deeper in her and pushing faster.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro!" Momo moaned out has he was thrusting in and out of her. She could feel that she was about to have several orgasms at once and Toshiro new this and he knew he was about to reach his climax. He pushed in so deep that the both released onto one another as they both called each others names. He continued to push in and out of her.

_**5 HOURS LATER……**_

He finally pulled out of her and laid down beside her and kissed her head and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you Momo and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you too Shiro-chan." She said and she new they were both sweaty and needed a shower but she didn't want to move from where she was.

Toshiro stayed beside her playing with her hair and he asked "So, are you only going to call me by my name during sex?" he chuckled as he said that.

Momo blushed and she kissed his chest and then drifted off to sleep. She began to dream of their future together. Toshiro laid calm and he fell asleep and began to have another dirty dream about the love of his life Momo.

* * *

Authors note that you must read!

Sorry we haven't got to the party yet but I need break plus I finals I have to study for so I hope you enjoy please rate and review.

* * *

Sorry people but this is just notes down here so pay no attention to it or I will do something evil to Toshiro and Momo ~evil laugh~

Airplane bound to death landing on people Rangiku Matsumoto Hyōrinmaru Byakuya


	3. Wakep Regret? Love? Why?

Toshiro's Moon & Momo's Sun Comes One

By: Toshiro Kiryu

Warning! Lemon or lemons are in every chapter don't view unless you want to see Toshiro and Momo in Love in every way possible.

One more thing chapter length will vary upon me being lazy and on what kind of lemons and the plot plus I might get into arguments with the characters for no reason about how it will go so be warned it might take longer than planned for each chapter but I will try my best to get one up at least every two months at latest but no guarantees.

* * *

Chapter Three

No Surprise But Plenty Of Lust

Toshiro and Momo awoke in bed and they both thought it was all a dream until the noticed each other. Momo quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom and began to cry.

Toshiro hearing her was very worried and he came to door and said "Momo! What's wrong? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked and he was already contemplating if he did hurt her that he would do anything it takes to make it up to her even it meant to kill himself.

Momo was crying because she was happy that she lost her virginity to Toshiro, happy that he was, is, and will always be hers, but she was upset because this spoiled her surprise and she was half wondering that Toshiro might just be like any other guy who just wanted sex. "Nothing's wrong. I'm alright. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't hurt me." Momo replied through her tears.

"Momo, can I please come in?" Toshiro asked.

The bathroom door unlocked and she opened the door. Toshiro came in and sat by her and pulled her into hug where he stroked her back comfortingly. He sat with her in her in his arms and hummed a melody that was just for her. They sat that way for a few minutes and then Momo spoke and said "I'm sorry Shiro-chan but I wanted to surprise you and now I can't but…" she trailed off as she was caught by Toshiro's lips crushing themselves upon hers into a deep kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss Toshiro said "Surprise me with what?"

Momo blushed and said "With this..." she trailed off has she began kiss his neck and then nipped at while one of her hands caressed his chest until they got to his penis and began to caress it. Toshiro began to moan and then Momo began to suck him slowly. Toshiro moan even more and Momo slowly began to build her pace up until Toshiro was just about to cum and she stopped. "Momo what…why…?" He was so confused by the fact she stopped giving him this undeniable pleasure.

* * *

Authors note

Sorry once again for we haven't gotten to the party, I know this short, but I have been so busy, I decided to give this small bit just to remind you all that I haven't forgotten this story.

* * *

Sorry people but this is just notes down here so pay no attention to it or I will do something evil to Toshiro and Momo ~evil laugh~

Airplane bound to death landing on people Rangiku Matsumoto Hyōrinmaru Byakuya


	4. Authors Note Poll

Check my Profile for poll information. It will determine which story is finshed and what order.

I am very busy and I would like to see at least one story finished. So please let me know which one you my reader want me to finsh.


	5. Author's Note - Important Please Read

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ!**

Alright, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. I thought I would updating sooner but alas, I'm afraid life is getting in my way of writing. Drama will never leave and when I believe it to start to settle down to focus on my writing it boils over again. Suffice to say I won't be updating for a long while.

Note: I've not forgotten my stories and fully intended to finish them, though I have no idea when that might be. It should also be said every story I have, has been worked on, on and off, due to drama and the curse of all writers (WRITER'S BLOCK).

Has for the following stories I will give you a clue as to how far along they are and a short reason to what inspired me for it.

* * *

"Night and Day: Where the Blood Flows" = Naruto

Summary: What would happen if the bloodlines of all the nations gathered together to form a new nation? Prepare yourself for a tale like no other, but watch as Naruto, Female Haku, and a couple of O.C.s change the world to end the fear of not just the Tailed Beasts but of the Kekkei-genkais so many wield. Though what forces will stand in their way? Who is to say? Rated M for later chapters.

Status: I have the early prologue done and almost done with the official chapter one.

Reason / Inspiration - I started this because I had idea for new village where everyone who has bloodline or tailed beast inside of them can live peacefully. The idea stayed in my head until I found other stories that gave me more thoughts on it and then here it is.

* * *

"Heart and Mind make Soulmates " = Vampire Kisses

Summary: Valentine comes back for Billy or Will as he is called now. Will is alone and sad, how will thses two live happily?

Status: Working on my first ever full blow Slash Lemon and this chapter is prooveing to be more difficult to write and it is also at 7 pages.

Reason / Inspiration - To be perfectly honest, I didn't start this story, it was a cousion of my who used my account so her parents who question her about anything, though as a little deal I made with her, I am no taking over it and if need be give make to her. So in a way this is a challenge for me in general to write.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story and I would also like someone to give me honest advice on the story outside of editing. If anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Toshrio's Moon and Momo's Sun Comes One " = Bleach

Summary: I am sorry but I suck at this part. There will lots of lemons and limes in every chapter.

Status: The latest chapter is not coming quickly has I would like. It seems as though I lost my muse for this story altogether.

Reason / Inspiration - I love the pairing and I have read some many hitsuhina lemon one-shot challenges and so I decided to make my own but actually have a plot in each chapter.

"Hera's Final Act " = Greek Mythology

Summary: Hera has finally left Zeus. She has long since accepted that she was a mistake. Zeus discovers how much he actually needs her and thus the story will change as is goes.

Status: the current chapter I'm working on is only half done, fore I'm trying to lengthen them and it seems as though I hit a block.

Reason / Inspiration - I love Greek mythology and I had interesting dream on the possible reality life of Hera. So I went with it.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story as well if anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Pureblood's Lust " = Vampire Knight

Summary: Haruka and Juri have to leave their home…will they make it through their brother Rido's wrath?…Lemons coming soon!…Haruka x Juri… death to Rido… a little bit of Kaname x Yuki… read to find out more…

Status: I have maybe two pages in for the current chapter but it is hard because I keep loosening where I was heading with it.

Reason / Inspiration - I got addicted with Vampire Knight and I wanted to my spin on the past of Haruka and Juri.

* * *

**Alright, now those are my published stories that I'm still working on and just so you all know I'M NOT ABANDING THESE STORIES AND FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM, I REPEAT I FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM.**

**Once again I'm sorry for all the delays.**


End file.
